Porous fluoropolymer films have previously been used in a wide variety of applications, including vascular grafts, membrane filters, insulating tapes for electrical wires and cables, dialysis membranes, porous substrates for biological cell growth, etc. In particular, films formed of expanded, sintered PTFE have been known to exhibit superior mechanical strength properties, excellent biocompatablility and high porosity.